


The Roman Wolf and the Moon Goddess

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Am·bi·tion: A strong desire to do or to achieve something, typically requiring determination and hard work.Roman society tended to produce ambitious people at an alarming rate, and Lucius Tiberius is proof of that. Summoned by the Holy Grail to Rome, Lucius encounters a strange woman who may be the reincarnation of Luna and possibly the reincarnation of his late wife. He has every intention to write the girl off as a means to an end to become emperor of Rome once more and conquer the Britons, and the lion king that rules over those lands.Hakuno has other plans. Cursed to dream of the Sword Emperor every night, she has no intention of letting the Roman wolf do as he pleases, not until he takes responsibility for these strange feelings he is making her experience.
Relationships: Lucius Tiberius/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Roman Wolf and the Moon Goddess

The thunder and lightning reigned down all throughout the battlefield, the roar of steel clashing can be heard as loud as a beating drum. 

“Cleopatra, we have to go!” The blond-haired emperor yells out, running towards the woman who looks to be holding something. The battle against the Gauls was going terribly. They were foolish to listen to the emperor the god in Rome chose to let call the shots for his conquering. It was the man's fault why they lost the god's child in the first place. The man miscalculated. He wasn’t expecting the barbarians to have Servants of their own.

“I found her, Nero!” Cleopatra yells back, her snake all but taking the heads off the few grunts that dared to attempt to attack her.

“You found her?!” Nero exclaims, moving closer to the girl, only to sigh in relief at the dark wisps of hair as the girl herself hugs Cleopatra tightly, her eyes closed. “My Praetor! How is she?”

“I found her in one of the rooms in this place,” Cleopatra admits, brushing at the girl's hair. “Hakuno was muttering _his_ name again and again. She has never even met the man before.”

“She will after this, I’m afraid,” Nero replies, looking around to make sure that they’re not being followed as she begins to lead Cleopatra out of the area. They got what they came here for. The small city in Gaul they conquered to get the girl is of little consequence. It was better them rescue her, than the king in the Britons' hearing of a divine Roman girl, and deciding to conquer Gaul for himself.

They would be in trouble then. The acting emperor in Rome would most certainly drag them into the depths of Pluto’s domain if they were to lose the girl to the Britons.

“It’ll be okay, Hakuno,” Cleopatra whispers to the girl running with all her might as she keeps the girl settled against her. “We’ll get you home. You’ll find the man you seek is eager to see you.” So is her father, Romulus. The god had demanded that his emperor figure out a way to bring his daughter home, or else he would slaughter the man right where he stood.

Needless to say, it only took Lucius Tiberius a few minutes to come up with a strategy to get inside Gaul after that. If only he could have prevented the savages from getting into Rome in the first place. Instead, the arrogant emperor was busy chasing skirts, instead of tending to his God and his people, citing that the god would not make him emperor, so he would find other ways to entertain himself until something noteworthy happened.

“The camp is this way,” Nero mutters to Cleopatra, leading the woman who is holding Hakuno to where they need to go. They can call Achilles to take the girl back to Rome while the rest of them head back normally. Achilles can get her home much faster than any of them can. One of the few benefits of having a Greek around.

Cleopatra holds the girl close to her as she follows Nero, the sight of bright red hair meeting her vision as both she and Nero approach the Roman camp, the man's hair seems to burn brighter than the fire in the barbarian city they’ve just conquered.

“Lucius!” Nero calls, as the man just barely acknowledges her voice. He and Nero have never gotten along, not after Nero called him a failure for failing to subjugate the Britons when he was alive.

“We found the girl, Lucius.” Cleopatra chimes in, carefully watching the emperor as he looks up from the scrolls his men were showing him, no doubt maps of the area.

This man cannot know the truth about Hakuno. Romulus will never see his daughter again if the man becomes aware that she’s a reincarnation of the goddess Flora.

Lucius all but pauses, waving his men away for a moment, moving to get a closer look at the woman that Caesar's wife is holding in her arms.

That brown hair of hers reminds him too much of his former wife. She even has the same expressions as his Flora when she slept peacefully.

….This is troubling. Hardly anyone is allowed to speak with the woman. Romulus chooses to keep her hidden away in the temple, only allowing Cleopatra and Nero to be around to provide her companionship.

“...I will take her,” Lucius tells Cleopatra in a tone that states that there is no room for argument.

“You will do no such thing,” Cleopatra argues, her first sight should be her father, not this man.

“I was the one charged with retrieving Hakuno. I will be the one returning her to the god.” Before the Assassin Servant can argue, he’s taking Hakuno from her arms, finding that the girl is giving a soft hum at being pressed up against him, even though she is fast asleep.

“Lucius-” Nero starts but the man cuts her off.

“She will stay with me until Achilles returns,” Lucius states holding the woman closer against him. “The Greek hero will return her to the temple. You and Caesar's woman will return to Rome. I have no need of you now that I have what I need.”

He will need to ransack the city and bring wealth back to Rome with his men, otherwise, he would bring the girl back home himself. Alas, he cannot leave his men alone. The Grecian Servant will have to do.

“You will not tell me what to do, Tiberius! I am an emperor as well, just because Romulus has deemed you worthy of bringing my Praetor back to Rome, does not mean that you hold any power over me. Hakuno is my charge!”

Lucius barely hears the woman, simply waving her off and carrying Romulus’s daughter back to his tent. He has no use for a woman who was betrayed by Rome's own people near the end of her life. Nero could return to Rome, or stay and be killed by the barbarians. He didn’t care. Nero would make his life harder once he returned to Rome anyway. It would best for her not to return to Rome.

He places the girl onto his soft makeshift bed, watching her sleep soundly. Admittedly, he has never seen the woman up close before. He has only heard her play lyre at distance. Romulus has kept the girl away from society. The people believe that she is one of Luna’s children, a demigod.

Without thinking too much about it, he reaches to stroke that brunette hair of hers, when he notices her stirring, those brown eyes shooting open a hand reaching out, and mana flowing through her fingertips directing at him.

“ _Touch me and you’ll have all the Roman gods after you.”_ The girl warns in Latin, leaving him to smile.

“ _Relax, the gods have sent me to you little Luna. Your father is quite upset about this whole situation.”_ He replies, smirking down at the tiny mage, knowing that she won’t hurt him.

It takes a minute, but Hakuno all but gasps at realizing who is standing in front of her.

“Lucius Tiberius,” Hakuno mutters, switching back to English for a moment. “You scared me, those Celtic people have been trying to take my circuits for the past two days.”

“I thought you would be happier to see me than that.” The man complains, sitting on the bed next to her. “Caesar's woman and that ancient emperor are the ones who found you. I only led the assault against the barbarians.”

Cleopatra and Nero were here? Oh god, she must’ve worried the hell out of everyone back home.

She shakes her head. “I was out picking flowers to make flower crowns when they nabbed me. I don’t even know how they got into Rome.”

“An oversight,” Lucius admits with a shrug. They had not counted on the savages to be so close to Rome. It wouldn’t happen again.

Hakuno can only nod as she takes in the man's features, she did not know that he would look so handsome up close like this. The red hair seeming to be as red as blood, and his eyes are deep violet, like the blooms outside of her father's temple. She wants to hug him, but that would be strange, wouldn’t it? She knows him, in fact, she dreams of the man almost every night, but he doesn’t know her. He has probably only heard of her by name only.

It would be far too strange for her to hug him randomly.

“Regardless, you are my savior,” Hakuno tells him, throwing Lucius a smile. “I will have to repay you properly once we are in Rome.”

“Oh?” That is surprising. The girl is being unusually talkative for someone so sheltered.

“You will have to come to the temple. I will sneak out from my chambers to see you.” She promises.

Lucius can’t help but snort at that statement. She will find that will be harder than she thinks once she is back in the gods' care. Romulus won’t let her leave his sight.

“I will look forward to whatever you decide will be repayment for this, little mage.” He replies. “For now, rest, Achilles is on his way to return you home to Rome. Your mana is far too weak for you to be moving around right now.”

Achilles is going to return her to Rome?

“I-I want to stay with you,” Hakuno admits her face warming. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time, and- while I know this could’ve happened under better circumstances, I do want to be your friend.”

Be his friend? She is young, foolish, leaving him to shake his head at her nonsense.

“I will come to the temple to visit you,” Lucius promises, standing up leaving Hakuno to whine a little. “Rest. It is not becoming of a demi-god to use up all of her mana to be simply be stubborn.”

Before she can respond the man is leaving, leaving her to close her eyes against the soft pillows of the bed.

She’ll talk to the man more in a few minutes. She’ll go out and find him, but for now, she does need rest. Fending off the strange people from the north took a lot of mana out of her.

Just a small nap, and then she’ll go find the Sword emperor herself.


End file.
